


Weapon of mass destruction

by Ashnidante



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bending (Avatar), Elemental Manipulation, Infinity Gems, Mutant Reader, Parallel Universes, Reader-Insert, Superpowered Reader, Superpowers, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashnidante/pseuds/Ashnidante
Summary: Already a high level, powerful mutant you are experimented on and enhanced to become an even greater weapon. You escape, to a different world and have to learn to trust those that find you, alongside having to relearn control of your powers before they destroy this new world.





	1. Chapter 1

_Cant see. Cant hear. Cant feel. Cant focus._

_Something, there was something I need to do. Cant remember. Cant focus._

_A thing, there was I thing I needed to do, I needed to do it now. What was it? Cant focus._

_Something, there’s something. Rushing taste. No that’s wrong not taste, light? No, not light. Sound, that’s it rushing sound. What is that? Cant focus._

_What is that rushing? Now there’s a pounding too, the poundings getting louder, faster. Cant focus._

_Rushing, why rushing?  Something I had to do, what is it? I had to do the rushing. No that’s wrong I had to do something about the rushing? Yes that seems right, but what was it? What is that rushing and pounding? Why cant they go away? Why cant it be quiet? Why cant I focus?_

_Rushing, cant focus. Rushing, pounding, cant focus. Rushing, pounding, I have to focus._

_Focus...._

_Focus..._

_Focus.._

_Focus._

_That’s it! Rushing, pounding, NOISE, focus on the noise. Why is there noise? Pounding still getting faster, louder. Rushing still the same. Why? Focus._

_Wait, what am I focusing? If I focus on the noise, I focus on my ears. What else can I focus with? Focus._

_Eyes! Eyes are a thing, I can focus with eyes. Black, dark. Why? No focus. Focus, find eye focus. Open eyes! Oh!!!_

_Blue, white, grey. Blue, white, grey. Blue, white, grey. Tumbling, turning, blue, white, grey. Focus._

_Blue, white, grey. Focus. Sky, white, grey. Focus. Sky, cloud, grey. Focus. Sky, cloud, something. Focus._

_Something, in the sky and cloud, something getting closer. Focus._

_What else was I focusing on? Rushing, pounding. Focus._

_Rushing, pounding, sky, cloud, grey getting closer, something I need to do. Focus._

_Focus...._

_Focus..._

_Focus.._

_Focus._

_FALLING!_

_I am falling, falling through the sky and clouds towards the grey. The rushing is because I am falling! The pounding, what’s the pounding? What else is there? Ears, eyes? Heart, I have a heart, the pounding is my heart! What do I have to do? What is the grey getting closer? Why am I falling?_

_Focus._

_Should I stop falling? Can I stop falling? Stop falling, that’s what I have to do. How do I do that? What else can I focus? Tingling. Oh, I feel tingling. Oh, I feel. Oh, I feel my body. I feel my wings. That’s what I have to do I have to stop falling with my wings. Why do I have to stop falling? So I don’t get close to the grey thing? Why, what’s the grey thing? Ground. City. Oh the grey thing is a city! I shouldn’t hit a city, I should stop falling, I should use my wings._ _I should open my wings._

_Ouch! Wings, hurt. Slowing, Slowing! City still too close. Grey, so much grey. Green, there’s green! Grey, cold. Green, safe? Go to green. What do I know about wings? I can move wings, I can pull wings, wings hurt, wings delicate. Not going to make it to green, grey too close. Wings delicate, close wings. Grey, lots of grey, grey very close. Grey too close._

_Ground. Hard.  Hurt. Pain. Yellow? Something yellow? Focus. Pain. What yellow? Focus. Pain. Cant focus. Yellow? Pain. Cant focus. Cant fo.... ca......._

 

* * *

 

“Boss, I am detecting elevating energy levels above Stark Tower, their origin appears to be the former location of Loki’s portal.” Friday said as she brought up the readings on screen in front of Tony at his workstation. “Wha..? Ah. Power up my suit and let the Cap know, I just hope we don’t need em’. Also plot out energy output and falloff from origin to estimate time and potential of peak levels” Tony replied as he pushed back from his half completed work and headed towards the armoury.

 “I am afraid Captain Rogers will not arrive in time Boss. His estimated arrival from your new facility is 9 minutes and I predict the energy levels to peak in 6.” Friday announced to Tony as his latest suit finished assembling over his body. “Well, all the more fun for me then, aye Friday?” he replied as he shot out of Stark Tower and into the sky above it. “Good luck Boss” came Fridays reply as she established real time visualizations of the energy emanating from above the tower. “Friday, show me the projected peak levels and fissure amplitude.” Annoyance flitted across Tony’s face as the display showed the predicted portal to be almost as large as the one Loki had generated. “Better get here fast Cap, this is looking big.” Tony told the others over coms. “On our way Stark, four minutes out. Dont have all the fun befo......” Came Steves voice. But Tony didn’t hear the end because a noiseless explosion from the opening portal beside him momentarily short circuited some of his suit systems and the coms cut out, along with his propulsion systems.

Falling in a lead weight suit, waiting for the system to reboot in a second Tony became aware he wasn’t falling alone. The visuals were still on and falling from the sky next to him was an emerald green dragon. Systems came back online and he corrected his orientation and slowed his descent. It quickly became obvious this dragon wasn’t flying, it was falling, plummeting towards the streets below with its wings loose at its back, barely catching any wind to slow its fall. Dropping, to speed after it Tony ran scenarios in his head, and the outcomes weren’t good. He doubted he had enough time or ammunition to blow to creature into small enough pieces that it wouldn’t cause damage below, even if he did he wasn’t sure he would do that to a dragon. And it was too big to stop its fall with his suit.

Only option left, minimise civilian casualties. Firing flares in an arc around the falling dragon Tony hoped people would notice and have time to get to cover. Some ricocheted off each other and danced across the dragons back and wings. Moments later its wings burst open, visibly wrenching at the joints, straining against gravity. From his vantage above Tony watched as the dragons lopsided flaps angled the dragon towards central park. Hope sparked, there weren’t as many people there to be injured. Then went out, the dragons wings had folded in as it reached level with the tops of the buildings, of course its wings were too wide.

It plummeted once more, unresisting to gravity, and into the ground. Descending, Tony landed next to it, where its body had collided with the ground in a luckily clear intersection, its tail and neck draped over traffic on either side. “Friday, run an area scan for injuries and fatalities, identify where we need extractions, and let the emergency services know how many ambulances are needed.” Walking to the dragons head he watched as its eyelid slid closed over a glowing amber eye. Monitoring readouts in his display showed as they detected a fall in the creatures’ heart rate and breathing, it appeared to be unconscious.

“What magnificent beast is this that you have vanquished Stark? It will make a fine trophy my friend.” Thor spoke to Tony as he touched down beside him. “What you’ve never seen a dragon before Goldy? I thought you were of myth and legend just like them? And anyway it’s not dead.” Tony jibbed back. “Dragons are of myth and legend even on Asgard, I thought it might be one of Midgards creatures that merely resembled the legends.” “No, dragons aren’t real here either, even if we do now have one here.” Tony responded as he pushed a yellow taxi cab the size of the dragons head to the side to make room for the Quinjet to land next to its head, just as it arrived. “You just couldn’t wait for us could you Stark” Steve said as he left the aircraft leading the others. “Tony, you Thor, and I will get these people out of trapped cars, the rest of you help the injured or help them to the arriving ambulances. Wanda, do what you can to get inside that things head and make sure it stays out for the count, we don’t want it coming around with all these civilians here, also see if you can figure out what it is or why it’s here.”

 

* * *

 

_Black. Dark. Nothing._

_Light. A point of light. Red, red light. Swirling, dancing. Growing. Burning. No, too bright. I want dark. Go away red light, go away. No, don’t. Burning. Bright. Too bright. I want dark. Go away. No, too bright. GO AWAY!_

_Black. Dark. Nothing._

 

* * *

 

“So what are we going to do with our dragon? Boy, even with all the crazy we’ve seen never thought I’d say something like that.” Tony smirked. Wanda spoke “I’m not sure. Normally, someone’s mind is like a string of thoughts, a stream of consciousness, even animals are similar to that. But when I touched the dragons mind it was different. I don’t know, it was more like I could feel that it was an orb of colour, only it was totally black and when I tried to enter it, it flared red and burnt and the harder I pushed it started to pulse and, sort of push me out like it didn’t want to be anything but black.” “So we don’t really know anything about it, other than it looks to be a dragon, it thinks differently to all of us which isn’t a surprise considering it’s a dragon, it came through a portal similar to Lokis’ that at least closed behind it. Oh and it’s still unconscious as far as we can tell, crash landed in an intersection by Central Park.” Surmised Steve.

“Friday caught some footage of the view through the portal, what do you think Thor? One of the nine realms?” Asked Tony as he brought up the footage showing a blazing golden circle expand in the air for the dragon to fall through and then close again with only a brief glimpse of a ravine filled with an autumn forest and a meandering stream. “There are more it could be than not, even Midgard” Thor spoke after examining the frozen image of the forest. Tony huffed “Friday render out what you can of the valley and compare to sat images and contour data to see if you can find any matches on Earth.” “Beginning render now Boss, also you should know that General Talbot has begun proceedings to claim the dragons presence in Manhattan a danger to the nations security in an attempt to have it remanded into his custody. I predict his claim for custody will fail if you have the dragon removed and secured within the next 117 minutes. Also fabrication is almost complete, 23 minutes remaining, I will proceed to clear the airspace Boss.” Finished Friday.

“Really Stark, you going to play with a new toy in the middle of this mess?” Steve accused giving Tony an unbelieving look. Tony defended himself feigning indignation. “Actually Cap the new toy is the answer to this situation, or at least part of it. The fabrication Friday is talking about is an alteration to a booster design I’ve been working on. I’ve altered it to allow independent propulsion and added grappling attachments so that we can rig the dragon in a harness and fly it out of here, best location so far is the hanger at the Avengers facility. Not too far, but relatively out of the way from civilians and we know the specs of the place top to bottom so can make adjustments if we need to.” “Let us know when it’s finished and we have clearance Friday, we’ll head down to start the rigging now, if it’s alright with you Cap?” “Sounds like a plan” Steve said as he pushed back his chair. “But you’d better figure out a way to take it out if it wakes up angry Stark, I’m starting to like the base.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Merry Christmas, (or other applicable holiday greeting) it's the time of year for family and gift giving so here you go Marvel Fandom Family have a present from me. An update :D  
> Hope you like it, review, comment, enjoy.  
> Catch you next time (should be shorter gap)

Seven months. It’s been seven months since SHIELD fell and Bucky pulled Steve out of the river. Seven months since he swore to never again be the Winter Soldier. His memories were coming back in blurred and muddled bits and pieces. The ones from the Winter Soldier haunt him and torment him in his dreams as he tries to forget them again. He clings to the ones of James especially those from Brooklyn, before the war, but even those during the war when he was with the Howling Commandos are better than the others from after that.

Now sitting, leaning against the hanger wall of the Avengers facility, Bucky lets his mind drift through the good memories he does have, some of them are even ones he has managed to make while here.

                Walking into the kitchen to the smell of Wanda and Vision burning cookies.

                Seeing Thor trying to outdo Natasha in archery, while Clint watched in mild horror.

Running his hand through his hair, Bucky even let a small smile form on his face. It could be raucous and loud here when Tony and Thor butted heads or one of Tony and Bruces’ experiments blew up, which would still make him tense ready for action. But now, in this moment, it was quiet, peaceful.

His eyes wandered the dragon in front of him, the creatures’ slow deep breaths were restful and calming. In the last few days he had found he liked sitting here, just breathing with the dragon and watching it in its slumber.

Tony had set a series of devices around the dragon that he stated “Can put it back down if it wakes up on the wrong side of the bed.” Trade-markedly using humour in an attempt to hide his uncertainty in what was going to happen when, or if the dragon woke. Buckys’ decades of spyssassin training meant he could see that the nondescript devices were designed to release a forceful concussive blast if triggered and that they were aligned to direct the blast inward toward the dragon with minimal external effect.

Still, despite Starks statement Bucky was unsure that something as insubstantial as a concussive blast, no matter how strong, would be able to stop something as mythical as a dragon; and so, though he hoped he wouldn’t have to use it, a spear fashioned from the otherworldly Chitauri metal was propped against the wall next to him.

Though his mind wandered, his senses were still sharp so he quickly noticed as the dragons colour started to shift. Fading from an emerald green towards an oceanic turquoise, he lurched to his feet and reached for the spear, unsure of what was about to happen. As the colour continued to shift to a delicate sky blue, ripples spread across the dragons hide and he could not have expected what happened next.

The dragon began to shrink, slowly at first but then more rapidly, its torso going from double decker bus to VW mini size in a matter of seconds and continued to shrink, all the while its tail and neck shortening and wings folding into themselves. By the time he had taken a dozen steps towards it the spear was dropping out of his hand to rattle to the floor in astonishment.

Where there was moments ago a great dragon, now lay a young woman with the last veins of blue receding from her flesh coloured, and making Bucky blush faintly, naked body. Shrugging his jacket from his shoulders he closed the distance to the woman and knelt to lay it over her. Looking to her face he saw her half open eyes watching him briefly before closing once more.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_It feels, it feels cold._

_Why is it so cold? And heavy._

_Why do I have to feel so heavy? I wish I didn’t feel so heavy._

_I really do just feel so heavy, so heavy and tired and cold. But why do I have to be so heavy._

_Why can’t I be lighter?_

_If only I could be lighter._

_Oh, that feels nice. It’s like ripples, ripples of lightness through the heavy._

_And the cold, the cold under me is shifting, or am I shifting on the cold?_

_Yeah maybe that’s it, maybe I’m getting lighter and shifting on the cold. Yeah its sort of pulling out from me in all directions, or am I pulling in on it._

_Maybe, maybe I’m getting lighter because I’m getting smaller._

_That’s nice._

_But what’s that sound? It’s soft, almost hesitant, no, cautious._

_Someone approaching._

_Who?_

_Should I look?_

_Ah noise, clanging, no, rattling, too noisy. Go away noise._

_But that person, who is it? Why are they here? Where is here?_

_I should look shouldn’t I?_

_I should._

_I will._

_It’s bright, why is it so bright when my eyes are barely open?_

_Grey, so much grey again._

_There, a person, black. All in black, but there’s silver. And, and blue, such a pretty blue. Those eyes, those blue eyes looking at me._

_Wait he’s moving, getting closer, bigger, what’s he doing? Oh a jacket, he’s putting a jacket over me._

_It’s warm, so warm._

_His warmth._

_It’s nice. It’s not so cold now._

_But, I’m still so tired. So, so tired. I could just go back. Back to the darkness, the safety. Yeah that sounds nice._

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re gonna have to take five showers to get that stink off you man.” Clint said as Thor passed him out of the QuinJet.

“It rather foul is it not? Worse even than Bilgesnipe guts” The god replied grimacing down at his brown green covered limbs, the goop having semi dried and becoming crusty.

Together with Steve, the archer and god strode along the short corridor to the armoury to divest themselves of their weapons and armour. Clint had avoided any splattering with smelly goop while Steve had avoided most of it, the majority of his being on the shield that he could so artfully tuck his entire body behind. Thor was another matter, as the fight had gone on it had seemed to the others that Thor thought the dirtier he was the fiercer warrior he could be counted as. He was now paying for that with the putrid stench that was released as it dried.

Having peeled himself free of his gear he followed his teammates along the passage to their wing of the complex that housed the Avengers private rooms, along with a shared kitchen, lounge, rec room, gym and lab for Tony and Bruce. Other arms of the compound were devoted to ops, storage, R&D, several to labs of every description possible. Even one devoted to Tony’s toys and memorabilia that he would occasionally tour people through when really it would be so much easier to just get out a ruler and measure.

Passing their ops room Clint, as sharp eyed as always, spotted something on the monitors. “Who’s that in the lab?” A young woman lay on an exam table in a loose white medical shirt and pants, her hair splayed about her head as she slept deeply. He had not seen her before.

Catching his stride Steve turned to look frowning slightly, why would this person be in their labs and not the main ones? “Not sure.” Seeing Natasha pass the end of the hall way he called out “Oh hey, Nat, who’s that in the lab?”

There was no doubt as to who he was asking about and so coming along the hallway towards them Nat smiled, eyebrows raised expectantly “Yeah ah, that would be the dragon”

Steve gave her a sharp look “What?”

“Yeah a couple of hours ago the dragon just turned into that girl, Bruce is trying to figure it out now, Tony’s coming out later to have a look too, but for now she’s still asleep so we just don’t know” looking to Thor she added “Any ideas big man?”

He frowned, looking faintly discomforted but as he did not seem worried they were not alarmed at the odd look he had “There are no species within the Nine Realms that can change forms in such a way and outside of them they are exceptionally rare and so are often hunted, I understand this has led many of them to be reclusive and perhaps over cautious”

Wondering at what that might mean for their interaction with the dragon woman when she woke Clint asked his long-time friend “Tony had any luck with figuring out the portal?”

“Not sure, Bruce would have a better idea, ask him” she headed back the way she had come. Rounding the corner she called back to them “You guys stink”

“It’s all Thor!” Clint hollered down the hallway, Nat having already disappeared around the corner.

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning that I only have a vague idea of where I am going with this so updates will be sporadic and (probably) far between but I do really like this one so it should get completed at some point.


End file.
